1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to windows and doors, trim assemblies for windows and doors, and the related processes for trimming a window or door.
2. Description of Related Art
During the course of new building construction or during building renovations, remodeling and other activities which involve the installation or replacement of a window, it is desirable to install energy efficient, cost effective, and attractive windows. Typically products available for purchase have one or two of these qualities, due to the limiting factors of manufacturing. For example, a high quality window with wood trimmed interior and excellent energy efficiency would be considerably more expensive than a fiberglass window with excellent energy efficiency and a less attractive, non-wood trimmed interior. It is desirable to have the cost savings and strength of fiberglass or vinyl in the construction of the window, yet desirable to have wood trimmed interior for a high quality look inside the building. It is now common to use solid wood jambs and casing trim when installing a window, regardless of the actual window material. This is done because consumers desire the quality look of wood even if they do not purchase windows with wood interior trim. The current invention solves the above problem by providing a removable and easily insertable interior window trim system that installs within the window jambs and abuts the window frame. The result is a new appearance for the window, which gives the home owner the ability to purchase less expensive yet energy efficient windows and improve the appearance of the interior of the window after the initial purchase, or change appearance periodically as the tastes of the home owner change.